Test Crossover
by Evo Tobias Royale
Summary: Doing this for the holidays! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is just a little crossover I wanted to do for the holiday season! I'll leave it up and keep working on it if people want me to, but hey, let's see how this thing goes. I hope you guys (and girls) enjoy!

Prologue

Evo sat on the bed. Christmas with the Longs and his girlfriend, and stuck up here in this room. Why does he always end up alone on the holidays? Perhaps a change of pace would suit him nicely. How about Christmas with another crowd, perhaps? Let's send him somewhere where he isn't the only lonely person. Let's help him find the holiday spirit.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own TwoKinds or American Dragon: Jake Long. Twokinds belongs to Tom Fishbach, and AD:JL belongs to Disney. Please enjoy this fanfic while it's here.**

*Evo's P.o.V.*

As I sat there, the light above me flickered. Little by little, the flickering increased, until the bulb burst, showering me with glass shards. The glowing filament dimmed, leaving me in the dark. A glowing, purple, gaseous substance escaped the cooling metal, and encompassed me. Before I had a chance to react, my world grew dark.

Chapter 1

I woke up to find myself in a wooded area. Central Park? No, the air was too clean, the area too quiet. I stood up, and almost tripped on a root. No, not a root. My... tail? I looked down at myself. "Oh great. This is new." My legs, arms, and parts of my chest and head had taken on their silver draconic form, while my tail stuck out above my pants. At least I still have my clothes, torn up as they are.

"Flora, are we close?"

"Almost there! That flash was close by!"

Flora? Never heard of a name like that. Maybe I'm in New Jersey or-.

A tiger pounced on me from out of the bushes. "Gah!"

I hid my tail quickly, hoping it didn't notice. It looked intelligent, and... female. A blue-haired adult approached behind her. He eyed me warily.

"Flora, what is that? Some new kind of Keidran or something?"

Flora, who I'm guessing the tiger was, shook her head. "No. I've never seen anything like it. But doesn't it look a bit like a dragon, like...?"

"Lady Nora. So it's part dragon."

"Hey! This _it_ is a he, and I have a name!"

Flora jumped back in surprise, towards Blue-hair, "So _he_ can speak. Okay Trace, what now?"

"Mm, well, I don't know. We could leave him here, for being so rude."

"But he looks like he's still just a kid! We can't leave him here!"

I was annoyed. "Again, I have a name."

A new voice called out, "Guys, you just ditched us! Wait up!"

A tan furred, dog-looking, long-eared thing came running to us, alongside a wolf... sort of thing.

Am I in an anthro-world?

Blue-hair, surname Trace, spoke, "Fine. What is your name? And Keith, Natani? Flora ran ahead. I'm not going to abandon her."

Okay, cares about females... maybe a bit much. "My name is Evo. And where am I?!"

Flora answered, "Welcome to Mekkan! And Merry Christmas!"

Yup. Christmas in a fantasy world. I must be in a coma, dead, dreaming, something. I have gone insane.

%%%%%

Hey, how about that first chapter? As a TK fan myself, I apologise to TK fans out there for my descriptions of Natani and Keith. And if I'm making Trace... not like Trace, please tell me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Before I get on to the story, I've decided: I want to do something different. I want something to call my readers, something to set them apart, but not overly ambitious. I was thinking, why not let you people decide on the name? But I don't want names chosen if people don't agree with my idea. It's up to you, my wonderful readers! Now, let me shut my mouth-er, stop... whatever this is-and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

I had been left with no choice but to walk along with these strange characters. I enjoyed the scenery as best as I could while we traveled. Flora seemed inquisitive... perhaps too inquisitive.

"So, where are you from? I've never heard of a Keidran that looks like you do. Why is your name Evo? It's a funny name, but a good funny. I like it. Are you going to answer me? Hello?"

I passed Trace a look of, 'Is she always like this?' He just shrugged his shoulders, chuckled a bit, and looked ahead. Thanks for nothing.

If this is a real place, and I'm not just passed out or schizophrenic, then what are Christmases like here? I wonder if they even know I'm gone?

I flicked my tail, out of worry, and it brushed against Flora's paw. She jerked back towards Trace. I stammered, "Sorry if I scared you. I-I just don't recall ever being here before, and I'm sure my family is worried about me."

Trace responded, his breath crystallizing in the cool air, forming clouds like a dragon's breath, "So, kind of like me, but you remember your family. I woke up one morning with no memory at all. It was Flora that I first met, and we bonded almost instantly. Almost. There were trust issues."

My curiosity sparked. "Issues? Like what? The four of you seem to get along fairly well right now, so why would there be issues?"

Keith, the long-eared one spoke, "Trace, Flora and Natani, and I belong to three different races, and during these past few years, they haven't gotten along well. We're already on the brink of war. Does that answer your question for you?"

I still had more questions, but I dropped the subject for now. "Yeah, thanks. What are the other two races? I know about humans, but what are you, Natani, and Flora?"

"Perhaps I should handle this. Keith and Natani don't speak much human," Flora piped up. "Keith is a Basitin, a race with strict dress standards, and an even tighter governing system. Natani and I are Keidran, a more lenient race made up of tribes connected through truces formed by marriage between the tribes. That's about it."

A bit much to handle, but, "Got it. And humans... no explanation needed?"

Trace nodded.

"Where are we headed, Trace?"

"There's a tavern. We all ran into each other one night about a year or more ago there. Except for Natani. He was elsewhere. Anyhow, everyone else is there. They're just waiting on us four, well five."

"May I ask who they are?"

"Sure. There's Sythe, Flora's ex-fiance; Maddie, the Basitin queen's daughter; Eric, a perverted slave-trader and owner, with his two slaves, Mike and Evals. Not to mention Kat, his favorite. Some of my friends are there as well, including someone they've brought along."

I nodded, "Sounds like some get-together."

(Can't work on any more for right now, but check back whenever possible for updates. Later!)


End file.
